The Fall of Mario
by Colli9
Summary: Mario falls and goes through an adventure.


(You may notice there are some missing words, those are cuss words.)  
  
The Fall of Mario  
  
The Beginning  
  
(Mario is riding on Yoshi, they are headed for Star World.)  
  
Mario: Hey, , move it, fat !  
  
Yoshi: mumbleLook who's talkin'...  
  
Mario: What did you say, dino-sore?  
  
Yoshi: Listen up Mario, I'm sick of your bull! Let's see YOU try getting up to the Special stage without the help of my flying abilities! Go ahead, try!  
  
Mario: Well, erm..  
  
Yoshi: That's what I thought! Now stop treating me like a piece of and give me some respect!  
  
Mario: you! I don't need you, fat ! I can get up there by myself! You'll see!  
  
Yoshi: Riiiiiight...  
  
5 Minutes Later  
  
(Yoshi is relaxing on a beach chair, awaiting the failure of Mario. Mario is desperately trying to get his cape on the right way. Peach and Luigi are standing beside Yoshi.)  
  
Yoshi: Hah, guys, watch this, the fat is going to fall on his face and die!  
  
Luigi: Bah, like I ever cared about my bull fat brother anyway, he was the one that came looking for me, riding on you, Yoshi.  
  
Peach: You can do it Mario! You can do it Mario! Remember our little talks about life!  
  
Yoshi: What are you Peach, Mario's personal cheering squad? Hah!  
  
Luigi: Of course Peach is Mario's cheering squad..she's the only friend he's got!  
  
Mario: Okay guys! I'm going to show Yoshi my real capibilities!  
  
Yoshi: Yea, your capibility of falling on your face!  
  
Peach: Don't trip in the air, Mario!  
  
Luigi: I hope you die, brother!  
  
Mario: All of you except Peach, STFU!  
  
Yoshi & Luigi: Whatever..  
  
The Flight  
  
(Mario is running up the runway, about to lift off)  
  
Peach: Good luck, Mario!  
  
Luigi: Heh, he'll need it!  
  
Yoshi: I hope you die, Mario!  
  
(Mario takes off into the air, slowly ascending.)  
  
Peach: Oh my! I forgot to tell Mario not to eat his favorite beans for lunch!  
  
Mario: Damn, ! You should've told you! Now I've got gas!  
  
(Mario suddenly farts, and zooms out of control. Mario is now descending at a very high rate.)  
  
Yoshi: Hey Peach, I bet you a 1-Up Mushroom that Mario's gonna fall on his face!  
  
Peach: Watch out Mario! Don't fall on your face! I believe in my little boy! You're on, Yoshi! shakes Yoshi's hand/paw/whatever  
  
Luigi: I got dibs on Peach if Mario dies!  
  
Peach: stares at Luigi  
  
Mario: Guys! A little help? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!111one1111  
  
The Landing  
  
(Mario starts falling down towards earth vertically and spins around and around. He then lands on his face)  
  
SPLAT!  
  
Random Person: Thank you for flying with Cape Airlines. Come again!  
  
Peach: Mario! Noooooo!!!!11 I lost my poor--  
  
Luigi: Woo! You're mine, Peach!  
  
Yoshi: Haha! Die fat , die!  
  
Peach: I lost my poor 1-Up Mushroom! Waaaaaaaah!! :'(  
  
Luigi: Hey, shut up, !  
  
Yoshi: Give me your 1-Up Mushroom, !  
  
Peach: (While wiping eyes)Bye..mushroom boy..I was saving you for Mario..but that fat died on me! That hole!  
  
(Peach walks up to Mario who is dead, lying on the ground, face down. Peach kicks Mario understairs with 100% power, and Mario flies off.)  
  
Peach: Take that, Mario!  
  
Yoshi & Luigi: Woo! Nice one Peach!  
  
Peach: Now, Luigi, how about that bar you were talking about?  
  
The Special Stage  
  
(Mario is still flying off into the sky from Peach's kick, goes into outer-space, and lands right on the key to the special stage. I Para-Koopa is walking by.)  
  
Para-Koopa 1: Hmm, what kind of idiot would leave garbage up here? pushes Mario and the Key into the keyhole  
  
Freaky Voice: Congratulations, M-a-r-i-o! Few have made it this far! Now just complete these stages and you will be awarded a special prize!  
  
(Mario lies on the floor. Another Para-Koopa walks by.)  
  
Para-Koopa 2: That bastard, Para-Koopa 1 must've put this here to insult me! I think I'll let my anger out on Para-Koopa 10!  
  
(Para-Koopa 2 carries Mario through the Special stage and arrives at the last pipe. Para-Koopa 10 is waiting.)  
  
Para-Koopa 10: What are you doing here, Para-Koopa 2? You know you're not supposed to be here!  
  
Para-Koopa 2: STFU you bastard! Para-Koopa 1 insulted me and now I'm gonna take my anger out on you!  
  
The Ending  
  
(Para-Koopa 2 throws Mario at Para-Koopa 10 and Para-Koopa 10 and Mario both tumble into the pipe. They arrive at a bar.)  
  
Para-Koopa 10: (While dying because of falling on a broken piece of glass)That..bastar--  
  
Random Person: Wooooooooo! I'm feeling high! Oh yeaaaaaaaaaaah!!!  
  
Para-Koopa 10: STFU Random Person! I'm trying to make my finishing line!  
  
Random Person: Oh, sorry!  
  
Para-Koopa 10: Thank you, now..where was I? Oh yea..that...bastar..d..dies  
  
Random: Whoa! Mario, I didn't expect to see you here! Oh yea, you know, your brother Luigi and your wife Peach are here too! They're in that corner dancing!  
  
(Mario wakes up on the mentioning of Luigi and Peach in the same sentence)  
  
Mario: WTF? Luigi and Peach? Are you kidding me? That tratior, Luigi!  
  
(Mario walks into the corner and is stunned by what Luigi and Peach are doing.)  
  
Narrator: I'll leave that part out for you readers out there. Let's see what your nastly little minds can come up with.  
  
THE END 


End file.
